


Chronicles of Season Five

by Aelia_Gioia



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_Gioia/pseuds/Aelia_Gioia
Summary: Season 5 is giving me the feels.Here's a series of one-shots inspired by the best comedy on TV.





	1. After 5/05

I took a deep breath and used the hem of my pajama top to open the garbage chute. I leaned away from the funky smell and tossed in the two bags as quickly as I could. I dodged the flying garbage juice that came off the door as it slammed closed and went back into the apartment. All the lights were off. He’d gone to bed in the short time it had taken me to bring the trash out.

I bit my lower lip and weighed my options. I could go to bed and maybe try to talk to him. I could give him enough time to fall into a deep sleep while I did a little more cleaning in the kitchen and then go to bed. I could resign myself to the fact that we were in the middle of a stupid fight and sleep on the sofa. My final option was to call Stevie, ask her to come back and get me and bring me back to the motel with my tail between my legs so I could lick my wounds and figure out how to make it right.

Sighing, I went for Option B. I liked cleaning when I was upset; it gave me something other than my problem to focus on. After a break up, you could eat off of any surface in my loft. And I did.

With only the light from the hood over the stove, I filled the sink with warm, soapy water and started scrubbing. I’m only a little ashamed to admit that I ate what was left of the tortilla chips and salsa and polished off the cannoli dip Twyla brought. When I ran out of the sweet chips, I looked over my shoulder to make absolutely sure he couldn’t see me before I swiped up the last residue of the dip and sucked it off my finger.

I was nervous. If I tried to get in bed next to him, and he was angry enough to push me away, I’d be completely devastated. I tried not to dwell on that particular scenario too much but it was hard not to.

I ran out of things to wash sooner than I expected so I retrieved the broom from the closet and gave the kitchen floor a quick once over. The hand vacuum would be too loud, so I used a wet paper towel to clean up the little pile of dirt I’d swept together.

Looking around, there was nothing left to clean quietly, though I did consider starting on the bathroom. My heart pounded in my chest as I approached his bed and I started to sweat.

“His bed, not ours,” I reminded myself. This was Patrick’s apartment, not our apartment. At the end of the day, I was still a guest and he had every right to tell me to leave. I toed off my black Uggs and unbuttoned my pajama top. A chill went up my bare arms as it fell to the floor. On a normal night, I would have taken my t-shirt off too but I needed a layer of protection between Patrick and my heart.

I carefully slid between his sheets and even though I was aching to touch him, to hold him, I kept my distance. His familiar scent flooded my nostrils and I got a pain in my stomach; though that could have been the amount of cannoli dip I’d just wolfed down.

I rolled to my side and pulled his comforter up to my ear, grateful that he didn’t wake up and I would be able to at least try to get a full night’s sleep before the fight would continue in the morning. I started letting myself drift away on my Patrick-scented cloud when I felt him moving behind me. My heart leapt into my throat when his hand made its way across my stomach and he pulled me into his chest. I felt his hot breath as his lips softly touched the back of my neck; I shivered.

This man made me weak in the knees, even when I was laying down _._

“Patrick?”

“Mm?” He sounded faraway and sleepy.

“Are we ok?”

I heard him clear his throat and I swear he loosened his grip on my abdomen, I may have imagined it.

“Mmhmm.”

I pursed my lips together, his genuine ‘mmhmm' sounded very different from the sound I’d just heard. I still maintained that I hadn’t done anything wrong. _Ted_ kissed _me_. We were playing Spin the Bottle for God’s sake. It was a stupid party game. It’s not like I got caught making out with my sister’s boyfriend in a dark corner during the party.

Yes, I had made out with one of Alexis' boyfriends at a party before but in my defense, there was like, _a lot_ of E in my system at the time.

And she didn’t catch us that time either.

But, wait a second, hadn’t Patrick sort of admitted to me that he found Ted attractive? Hadn’t he said he felt jealous that I got to kiss him? He remarked that Ted “goes to the gym". As if I don’t. This was a side of my bisexual boyfriend I hadn’t seen before. Shouldn’t I be bothered by that? I didn’t want him to kiss me. I wasn’t sitting there hoping the damn bottle would land on me, that’s just how the game went. Sure, he’s got a great body. I’m not blind. Would Patrick have been jealous if I spun the bottle and it landed on Stevie? Or Twyla? Or, was it specifically Ted? Was he attracted to other people we knew as well? I genuinely would not have been bothered if Patrick had been kissed by anyone sitting in that circle. It was just a game.

“I'm sorry you’re upset,” I spoke the words with all the sincerity I could muster without admitting guilt.

_Because I didn’t do anything wrong._

He was quiet and still for a few agonizing moments, then he pulled me back into him even tighter than before and nuzzled into my neck.

“I’ll get over it.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“How jealous are we talking here?”

“David…” He groaned, annoyed. 

I rubbed his arm and wound our fingers together.

“I only ask because…I’ve never had this before. Not ever. I’ve been jealous but I’ve never made someone jealous. Not like this.”

It wasn’t a particularly eloquent confession but I felt his lips on the back of my neck again.

“David. It’s ok. Honestly. I’m fine; this whole thing was blown out of proportion.”

“So…pretty jealous, huh?” I recognized his quick dismissal of his own feelings to avoid rocking the boat with me. It was painfully familiar. Patrick shifted his body and I rolled to my back to face him. To my relief, he chuckled and raised an eyebrow at me.

“Ok, fine. I got very jealous. I had to suppress the primal urge to yank Ted backward by that undershirt and punch him in the face. Does that answer your question?”

In spite of myself, I smirked.

“You wanted to punch someone because they kissed me?”

“Yep. I wanted to rip Jake’s arms out of the sockets that night at Stevie’s, too. I’m not proud of it but I’m jealous. I don’t like the idea of anyone else having you. You’re mine.”

I can’t quite describe the feeling those words gave birth to in my chest, but I know I was smiling like a simpleton. That smile faded as I replied to him.

“I’m all yours, Patrick. Not that I deserve you. If I ever begin to think that I could have something better with anybody else, I’ll call Stevie and tell her to have me admitted for a psych eval. I’m scared that someday you're going to come to your senses and run as far and as fast as you can from me. Everyone else has. I’m actually terrified that I’m going to fuck this all up.”

Patrick's expression softened even more and he kissed me. He caressed his finger down my cheek and across my jawline. Tilting my chin up, he kissed me again.

“David, you’re the best thing that could ever have happened to me. I don’t know how to make you understand how amazing you are. It’s probably my fault for not telling you enough.” His finger traced down the bridge of my nose.

“So, you don't have a thing for my sister's boyfriend?” I avoided absorbing the amount of sincerity in his words by deflecting with humor. Classic me, turning into a joke machine when real feelings and emotions cropped up. It’s no small wonder that every single shrink I ever talked to told me that I was impenetrable and withholding. That’s how I knew Patrick was different, those hazel eyes could pierce right through my armor. My mother was right, he saw me. Sometimes, that vulnerability made me feel…too vulnerable.

He wrapped me in those strong arms that made me feel so loved and safe. We were a breath apart.

“No, I don’t. Do you have a thing for Ted?” He pressed his forehead against mine. I shook my head.

“I’ve been yours since that first night. The longer we’re together, the clearer it becomes. I opened my birthday gift and I was done for.”

He exhaled as if he’d been holding his breath for hours. The right side of his mouth curled up into a grin.

“I had no idea you were such a sucker for the right frame. I imagine if I'd gotten it right the first time, with the business license, we would have started dating sooner.”

I laughed and stroked his cheek with the back of my hand. His tongue darted out of his mouth and wet his lower lip in anticipation. His eyes quickly glanced down to my mouth before I kissed him.

“I love you.”

“Love you, too David.”

“I am sorry that you got upset. If I knew what was going to happen…”

“I know. It was a stupid party game. I’m sorry for overreacting,” he tried to thread his fingers through my hair.

“You are kind of adorable when you're jealous, though. Not that I’m gonna make a habit of making you jealous, but…”

The grin that eased across his face was so fucking sexy I felt my brain short-circuit. He did that thing where he took a tiny bite of his lower lip. Just like I did in his car after our first date for my birthday, I cupped his cheek and kissed him.

“To set the record straight, no pun intended,” he began. “Yes, ok? Yes, I think Ted is really good looking. But you know what?”

I raised an eyebrow in reply.

“I want you. Not Ted, not anybody else. I can see us growing old together, David. I want that. I’m lucky. I know I am; because my boyfriend is the funniest, most creative, caring and fucking sexiest guy in the world and for some strange reason, he picked me.”

“I think you’re a little confused.”

“Oh?”

“I’m pretty sure that _I’m_ dating the sexiest guy in the world.”

He smirked again and kissed me. I rolled back to my side and he curled his body around mine; he tucked his hand under my t-shirt and lazily stroked the bare skin of my stomach and chest. Everything was quiet for a few minutes. Our breathing synced, his body temperature radiated through me and chased the chill from my bones. I closed my eyes and once again was nearly asleep when he spoke.

“Goodnight David.”

I placed my hand on top of his and squeezed gently.

“Goodnight Patrick.”


	2. 5/06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does David seriously want me to go on a date with someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the initial version was uploaded, I was asked by several readers to smut TF out of this chapter, so I did.   
> New super smutty section is after the xXx (appropriate, no?)  
> I might copy and paste this entire section and throw it into Ever Mine Ever Thine, bc IMHO, it's pretty damn hot.
> 
> Enjoy!

It happened so fast, I didn’t have time to react. I froze. We went from having a pretty benign, pleasant conversation about a hand cream to him handing me a piece of paper with his number on it.  

“Call me some time,” he said with a smile. And then he walked out of the store.  

Don’t get me wrong, this wasn’t the first phone number I’d pulled in my life but it was different. It was pretty flattering. Ken is good looking and he had a casual, non-aggressive way of flirting that I enjoyed a lot. Seeing the insecure, quietly panicked and slowly spiraling out expression on David’s face when Ken left gave me a pang of guilt in my stomach. 

“Score, Patrick!” Alexis high-fived me; she was clearly eating it all up. 

David’s face took on that endearing venom he reserved solely for his sister. I knew I wasn’t going to actually call Ken but I held onto his phone number more-or-less to get a rise out of David. If I am adorable (according to him,) when I’m jealous, Jealous David is nothing short of smolderingly sexy. This was uncharted territory; I was used to people flirting with David; cute bartenders, waitresses, bouncers – everyone seemed to want a piece of what I had. To be honest, I really like being the one who gets to go home with the guy everyone flirts with. It’s not an ownership thing, I’m not a caveman but...come on, have you seen him? And he’s mine. More importantly in this situation; I’m his. 

None of that stopped me from gloating a little, with Alexis egging me on. I barely hid the wink I aimed in her direction when I walked away confidently. She is a master of burrowing under David’s skin and we fed off of each other. 

I continued my little victory lap around the store, pretending to be considering calling Ken when the craziest thing happened: 

David told me to ask him out. 

 _WHAT?_  

My heart sank into my shoes. Why the hell would David want me to go out with someone else? Did _he_ want to go out with someone else but he needed me to do it first so he’d have a clear conscience? I’m _not_ an open-relationship kind of guy. I’m a commitment guy; always have been. Sure, I casually dated more than one girl at the same time. Rachel and I broke up for about four months during my sophomore year of college and I dated around a bit. Once she and I got back together, I ended it with everyone else. Same thing a year later when we’d broken up again and I dated my ex-girlfriend Sofia for seven months before Rachel and I got back together. There was never any overlap on my part (Rachel...that’s another story). The point is, I’ve been cheated on and it sucks. I wouldn’t put David through that. I couldn’t understand why he was suggesting I call Ken. 

Then, as he explained his reasoning, it sort of made sense. A little. As experienced as I am with girls (it’s been a healthy number more than a handful but I digress), I’ve only been with David. He’s the only guy I’ve ever kissed; the only one I’ve been intimate with. I won’t say I’m not curious. 

The piece of paper with seven neat little digits written on it suddenly felt as heavy as a boulder in my pocket. At lunchtime, I came back from picking up our order at the café and David was waiting for me in the office. 

“So, did you call him yet?” He didn’t look up from his phone. His legs were crossed and his arms were pulled in tight to his abdomen. I knew that body language, he was clearly upset, though he was attempting to hide it. 

“No, I have not.” 

“Well, you should call soon if you’re going to ask him to dinner tonight. He might pick up some other incredibly attractive shop owner and you’ll be shit out of luck.”  

He clicked his tongue and I handed him the styrofoam box containing his sandwich without a word. 

“Honestly, it’s ok. I want you to,” his voice didn’t falter but there was something in his eyes that was begging me not to. 

“Fine. Can I eat first though? The meatball subs are barely palatable hot, when they’re cold I might as well bring it out to the alley and feed it to the stray cats.” 

David nodded and changed the subject. 

I ate slowly and stared at my phone where it sat on the desktop from the corner of my eye. When I’d eaten the last bite, David was leaning back in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest, looking at me expectantly. 

“Well?” 

I swallowed the lump in my throat and it did nothing for my nerves. I pulled Ken’s number from my pocket and dialed. 

 _Please don’t answer. Please don’t answer. Voicemail_ _voicemail_ _voicemail_ _..._  

“Hello?” 

 _Fuck. My. Life._  

“Hi Ken, it’s um, it’s Patrick from Rose Apothecary...” 

“Oh, hey Patrick! I’m glad you called.” 

I cleared my throat. 

“Yeah, um. Listen I know it’s last minute but...” 

I looked at David for final permission and he nodded. 

“...do you have dinner plans? Tonight?” 

I exhaled and closed my eyes.  

 _What the fuck am I doing?_  

“Well, it just so happens I don’t.” 

We agreed to meet up at seven o’clock at some Asian/Mexican fusion restaurant in Oak Falls he suggested. At first pad thai tacos and kim chi quesadillas sounded like a gamble not worth taking but what the hell. I ended the call and slipped my phone into my pocket. David was smiling but I felt like a ginormous asshole. 

We didn’t talk about me going to dinner with Ken for the rest of the day but there was an awkward distance between us. Some days I just wanted the afternoon to fly by so we could close up shop, go to dinner and then spend some quality time together away from work. This was not one of those days, but damn if the time didn’t jump into hyperspeed. 

I did the final count of the drawer, wrote up the deposit slip and felt David looking at me. I met his gaze as he swept up. 

“Have fun tonight,” he said with a shy smile. 

I tried to smile back confidently and failed miserably, “I will.” 

When there was not a single other procrastinatory task I could complete in the store to delay my departure, I went up behind David and wrapped my arms around his waist. His breath caught in his throat and I kissed the back of his neck. I didn’t say anything, neither did he. I just rocked side to side slowly, breathing in his cologne. I understood the logic of exploring the possibility of seeing someone else but at the same time, I knew where I wanted to be. 

“I’ll call you later, ok?” I kissed his neck again. 

“Mm-hmm.” 

My stomach did flip flops on the way back to my apartment and it wasn’t just because I was contemplating eating a sushiritto with some stranger while my boyfriend languished in saudade. I tossed my keys on the sofa and couldn’t look at anything in the entire apartment that didn’t remind me of David because he’d helped me decorate – well, he picked everything out and told me where it should all go. I took a quick shower, more to wash David’s lingering scent from my skin than to clean up. I dried off with a threadbare old beach towel buried in the bottom of the closet to avoid using the ultra-plush bath towels David ordered for me.  

I sorted through my underwear drawer and the first thing I pulled out was a pair of David’s boxer briefs that must have gotten mixed in with my laundry. I rolled them into a ball, shoved them into the back of the drawer and put on my oldest, most faded boxers that absolutely no one besides David would find sexy on me. 

I opened my closet and put my hands on my hips. What to wear. My modest wardrobe was full of memories. 

 _No, that’s what I wore on_ _our first date. No, he’s told me a million times how much he likes this shirt_ _. No, that’s what I wore that night he gave me a hand_ _-_ _job at the drive-in. No, I wore that when we went out to karaoke with Alexis and Ted. No, David bought me that sweater._  

 _No._  

 _No._  

 _No._  

I found an excuse to avoid wearing almost every last thing in the closet. I was almost down to gym clothes, sweatpants and the ratty old t-shirts I’d hidden so David didn’t “accidentally” throw them away. I finally found a crisp and nearly abandoned white shirt patiently waiting for me. I’d forgotten all about it. Rachel bought it for me. I was supposed to wear it to our rehearsal dinner. 

 _Ugh. Just kill me._  

I got dressed and stared at myself in the mirror. 

 _It’s just dinner. You’re not doing anything wrong. You’re not sneaking around behind his back. This is ok. You’re just having dinner; you’re not going to kiss Ken, you’re not going to sleep with him..._  

Why was I trying so hard to convince myself to do something I didn’t want to do? 

It was 6:30 and if I was going to meet him there in time, I’d have to leave right away. I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. 

 _I can’t do this._  

I picked up my phone and called Ken, he answered on the first ring. 

“Hey, you! I was just about to leave. Everything ok?” 

“Ken I’m really sorry but I can’t go to dinner with you. I have a boyfriend.” 

“Oh. I see,” he deflated. 

“Yeah. My business partner at the store, David? We’re together.” 

“Really? Shit, now I feel kind of awful... I had an inkling that you two might be an item but he gave me the paper I wrote my number on... I thought...” 

“It’s complicated.” 

“So... you were going to cheat on your boyfriend with me?” It sounded like he was getting angry. 

“No! God, no. It was his idea.” 

“Um... so...what? Does he have some kind of cuckholding kink? 

I laughed a little and explained as best I could. 

“See, I’ve only been with him. I’m bi and David’s the only guy I’ve been with. He thought it might be a good idea for me to...go on a date with another guy.” 

“Wow...that’s pretty progressive.” 

“Yeah. I’m so sorry. I just can’t go through with it. I don’t want to lead you on. I love him.” I bit my lip and awaited the telling-off I deserved. 

“I appreciate your honesty, Patrick. I won’t say I’m not disappointed though. There is a serious lack of attractive single men around here. David’s a really lucky guy.”  

Relief washed over me. “I’m the lucky one. Thanks for being understanding about this. I really do feel badly.” 

“It’s whatever, Patrick. No problem. I wouldn’t want to be the other woman, even if you are sexy as hell. Promise you’ll call me if, you know...if it doesn’t work out with David.” 

I smirked.  

“Thanks again, Ken.” 

“Bye Patrick, see you around.” 

I threw my phone over my shoulder and heard it plop on the bed. I paced around my apartment like a caged leopard, talking to myself and cleaning. 

 _David is the only one I want._  

 _I almost fucked everything up when I didn’t tell him about Rachel._  

 _Remember how shitty it felt when_ _she_ _cheated? Yeah, I can’t do that to David._  

 _Was this whole thing a test to see if I was interested in other people?_  

 _If it was, I failed. I failed so hard._  

The next time I looked up at the clock, it was after nine. 

 _Fuck this, I have to go talk to him._  

I left my phone on my bed and ran out to the car. I’ve never driven to the motel faster but somehow, I caught every last red light on the way. 

 _Fuck!_  

I switched the radio on, thinking music would distract me. Now, I wouldn’t say I believed in signs but when Tina Turner’s voice started tugging at my heart strings, it sure felt like the universe was trying to tell me something. 

 _Just as long as I’m here in your arms I could be in no better place._  

 _You’re simply the best._  

 _Better than all the rest._  

I pulled into my usual parking space, I felt about ready to cry. I half expected to find David most of the way through a carton of ice cream and a pizza but he was just sitting in his room talking to Alexis as if nothing was happening. 

By the time we were wrapped in each other’s arms and we kissed, I was emotionally exhausted. I should have told Ken when he tried to give me his number that I had a boyfriend. An awesome boyfriend. One who I loved more than anything who didn’t wear weird pointy-and-blunt-at-the-same-time shoes. 

The hug lasted longer than normal. David held me like he hadn’t seen me in years. I felt his heart thumping against my chest. He was nervous, maybe even a little bit scared. But I wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Ok, this is a really long hug now,” I teased him. 

“Just one more minute.” 

“Pack a bag, come over.” I whispered in his ear. 

“Really?”  

“Yeah, remind me who I belong to,” I winked.  

He gave me his lopsided smile that made me want to throw him up against the wall and start rutting.  

“I can do that.”

xXx

We stood there, still holding each other. I looked into David’s beautiful melted chocolate eyes and felt tingly all over. 

_I adore this man._

“Um, David?” Alexis's voice broke the spell over us.

“Yeah?” he looked over my shoulder at her.

“Since you're um, since you're leaving…”

He nodded. “The room is yours. Call Ted.”

I heard Alexis clap her hands excitedly. I turned towards her and tilted my head, confused.

“Ted has his own apartment, why would he spend the night here?” I asked them both.

“Well Patrick, if you must know,” she began. I felt David tense up next to me. 

“We can’t spend every night at Ted’s place. Sometimes we stay here because it feels like we’re having an illicit little fling in a dirty motel. When you've been together as long as Ted and I have…”

“Um, we’ve been together longer than you…” David gestured between us with one hand and slid the other into one of my back pockets.

Alexis tsked at him. “Not altogether, David. Need I remind you that he and I were engaged?”

David tucked his fist into the curve of his waist and angled his hips, irritated.

“Need I remind you that engagement ended because you started fucking Mutt behind Ted’s back?”

I squeezed my eyes shut. If I didn't know for a fact that David would do absolutely anything for her, I’d say Alexis was his mortal enemy.

“So– need a hand packing?” I tried to diffuse the tension.

“Nope,” David squeezed my ass before he removed his hand from my back pocket and went to the closet. He pulled a packed black bag out and put the strap over his shoulder.

“I’m always ready for a quick getaway.”

“Um, David,” Alexis stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. “That's called a go-bag. I’ve always kept one ready since that incident with the CIA in Singapore. You learned that from me.” She pulled her own bag out from under her bed.

David grunted and rolled his eyes hard. He walked out of the room to my car without another word.

I smiled awkwardly at Alexis and she wrinkled her nose in a smile in return. I moved to leave but she called my name.

“Patrick?”

“Yes?” I turned back to her.

She approached me with that bouncy little walk of hers.

“I knew you wouldn’t do it.”

I frowned guiltily and stuck my hands deep into my pockets. “I almost did.”

“Yeah but you didn't. You love my brother too much.”

I nodded again. “I really do. I love him a lot.”

She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled again. I liked Alexis from the first day we met that day at the store when she tried putting me to work moving boxes around. Sure, she was a bit vacant at times and the way she talks gets awfully tiresome, but she means well. She gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek and I gave her one in return. My car horn honked twice.

“Ooh, the wife is getting anxious,” Alexis winked at me. I laughed and said good night. 

I slid into the driver’s seat and before I could say another word, David’s tongue was in my mouth. I responded enthusiastically holding him in place with a hand on the back of his head. He moaned into my mouth and I pulled him into me with a handful of his sweater. 

“I can’t wait to get you back in our bed…” I said when he moved his mouth to my neck. We hadn’t had sex in a couple of days and looking back, that might have contributed to why I’d even considered going out with Ken in the first place. Call it temporary insanity.

“ _O_ _ur_ bed?” He stopped and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Is that a problem? It’ll be yours too whenever you're ready to move in.”

He grinned again and settled his head against my shoulder while I started the car and drove away. He wove our fingers together and stroked my thumb with his. 

Once the locked door was a barricade between us and the rest of the world, I didn’t hesitate pinning David against the wall. I pushed my thigh between his and lifted one of his legs almost to my hip. He moaned and whined as our tongues rolled over each other. His hands were everywhere.

_Nobody kisses like David. Don’t ever let this man get away._

All cogent thoughts flew out of my head when his hands dropped to my belt and he yanked it open. The sound of leather being whipped through belt loops echoed off the walls. I shifted my hips and groaned, feeling him hard against me. I started rutting my hips a little until he dug his fingertips into my ass and held me in place.

“Get on that bed. Now,” he ordered with an aching hunger in his eyes. He kissed me hard and let me go. I let my pants fall to the floor and I kicked them off. Walking backward towards my bed, I got my button-down open and pulled my t-shirt over my head. David wet his lips and watched me stroke my hard cock over my boxers. I pulled them down and sat on the mattress. He undressed while he crossed the room to me. 

_God, that body is amazing._

I tweaked my left nipple with my right hand just as his underwear fell to the floor. David’s fingers traced my jawline and he bent down to plant a deep kiss on my mouth. I closed my eyes and inhaled him deeply. 

I lost my breath entirely when he sank to his knees between my legs. His kisses began just above my knee and he worked his way up my inner thigh until my cock brushed against his cheek. I gripped his shoulder in anticipation.

He kissed the head and circled his tongue around it. I tossed my head back.

“Oh, fuck...”

As he took all of me into his mouth, I cried out and fell backward, leaning on both elbows. I watched his head bob rapidly and he stroked me with his fist. My mouth went dry whenever those eyes lifted up and he looked at me. He sucked in his cheeks, increasing the pressure.

A long, thin line of spit connected the head of my cock to his lower lip when he released me from his mouth. 

“Lay back,” he said, still pumping my shaft in his hand.

I obeyed, shifting backward across the bed and spread my legs. David leaned in as he licked and sucked on my skin making a path towards my crotch. I dragged my fingers against my scalp, a mere spectator of my own seduction.

His hands spread me open and my vision blurred when his tongue made contact with my hole. Previously, that was something I hadn’t even considered but the first time David licked at my ass, I didn’t know how I’d lived without it.

His nails scraped against my thigh as he pushed his tongue slightly inside me.

“Oh god...” I flopped back flat on my bed and covered my eyes with both hands.

I heard and felt him spit on me before one of his fingers breached my entrance and I bucked my hips. He slid it in and out using his hot saliva for prep.

“Fuck...David...fuck, please...” I looked down at him and watched his eyes flood with desire. He doubled down, added a second finger and spread me open a little more. I bucked again and begged him for more.

“Now...please...I  _fucking need it...”_

He crawled up on the bed between my legs and stroked his cock in a tight fist. His tongue traced his lower lip. He lined himself up, I let my knees falls to the side and braced myself as he pushed inside me.

“Jesus  _fuck_...” I cried out. He felt so fucking good. I quickly got past the familiar burning sensation and wrapped my fingers around my cock. He pushed my knees apart and fucked me hard, pinning my legs up high.

“Just like that...Fucking right...” I moaned.

David panted and thrust his hips harder and harder while I jerked my cock. 

Every time he hit my sweet spot, I keened off the mattress. Nothing, and I mean nothing even came close to comparing to the feeling of David inside me. I couldn’t do anything but grunt and moan while I took his cock.. I squeezed my balls to fend off the orgasm building up faster than I wanted it to. When I fucked him, I could last much longer. David made me come completely undone. My stamina was shot completely to hell when we switched it up.

Not that I was complaining.

“I want you to cum for me. Cum for me, Patrick...” he pushed in deeper.

I was close but I knew this wasn’t going to be a one-and-done kind of night.

David’s pace slowed slightly as he got distracted by watching me jack off. My first orgasm was quickly approaching.

“Fuck me  _harder,”_ I begged. “Don’t stop...don’t stop...don’t fucking stop...”

Fireworks erupted in my brain as I came all over my stomach. David continued pumping his hips as I rode it out. He leaned forward on top of me and I grabbed the back of his head, holding him in a blistering kiss. Pressing his forehead to mine, he whispered his instructions. 

“Turn over. On your knees.”

I wasn’t fully in control of my body but I obeyed. Once up on all fours, I felt David teasing his cock against my hole. He pushed inside when I wasn’t quite expecting it and I yelped.

“That feels so good…fuck David…”

His fingers grasped my hip bones and he went right back into his rapid thrusting. I was still hard so I went right back to jerking off.

“Mm…take that dick…I love you...oh  _fuck_ I love you...” David moaned. 

He released my left hip from his grip and grabbed my shoulder instead. He slowed down his pace a little but I started rocking back into him hard and fast. My second wind was approaching rapidly.

“Shit...shit.... _shit...”_

I let myself drop down to my forearm and I stroked myself harder.

“Yes...yes...fuck David, right there...I’m cumming...I’m...fuck...”

I shot all over my hand and left a puddle on my comforter. David was still inside me, still thrusting. He massaged both hands up from my lower back to my shoulders and he licked my sweaty skin.

“My body’s fucking twitching oh god...” I whined.

It was true. I felt like I’d lost all control of every muscle, everything tensed up, relaxed and contracted again.

He pulled out of me and I lifted my torso up to kneel, pressing my back to his chest. He kissed me and held me around my stomach.

“Got any more for me?” He said when our mouths came apart.

I closed my eyes, lolling my head back to rest against his shoulder. He took my cock in a loose fist, I was still hard.

“Maybe...” I kissed him hard, moaning against his lips. “Get on your back, I want to ride you.”

There was that lopsided grin of his again.

_Goddamn he just keeps getting sexier._

David laid across the mattress and I squatted over him. Looking back on it, I don’t know how I had the muscle control to keep going, this was the hardest workout I’d had in weeks.

_Who needs_ _Crossfit_ _when I could just fuck my boyfriend all night?_

He didn’t need to thrust much, I just bounced up and down on his throbbing hard cock, watching him try with all his might to hold back what was sure to be a mind-blowing orgasm. My cock bobbed with my body until I took it back in my hand.

“That’s it,” he groaned. “Cum on me...let me see it...let me hear it...”

He started pumping up into me, expertly positioned to collide with my core over and over again.

“Fuck...mmm...more...harder...oh  _fuck_...” 

Every last drop I had left in me shot out onto David’s stomach. 

“Oh, yeah that’s so fucking hot...” he rubbed it into his skin and sucked my cum off his fingers.

“I want you to cum...cum for me baby,” my voice was getting hoarse. 

“I’m gonna...fuck...I’m gonna cum...” He arched his back.

With my final reserve of strength, I lifted myself off of him and flopped down on the bed. I watched David jerk himself to orgasm. Hot streams of cum flowed out of him onto his stomach and chest. I was convinced that every last person living in my apartment building could hear him moaning.

“Holy shit, there’s so much...” I wiped the sweat from his forehead when it appeared that he’d stroked himself dry. 

His chest was heaving as he panted; his eyes were half-open but I could clearly see his pupils were blown black. He had cum hard but he hadn’t gone soft yet. I responded to a deep impulse to taste him.

I licked down his chest to his navel where both of our juices had pooled. Then I ran my tongue up and down his twitching shaft as he fisted my sheets. 

“Fuck...fuck...” he moaned when I took him in my mouth until it hit the hollow of my throat. I sucked my cheeks in hard and released him with a pop.

“Aaaah...” David grabbed my arm.

Kissing his mouth sweetly, I cupped his cheek and sighed. I was willing my lungs to expand to their full capacity but they burned and protested against it.

“Mine…mine…mine…” He kissed my mouth, my cheek, my jaw.

We wordlessly cuddled into each other while we came down. David rested his head on my chest and drew a circle around my nipple with his finger. Endorphins were still racing through me and stupidly over the top romantic visions of David in a bespoke tuxedo danced in my head.

“Thank you,” I whispered at last.

“Um...I hope the pleasure wasn’t all mine. What are you thanking me for?” I felt his hand caress over each bump of my ribs.

“For loving me,” I responded. “For trusting me.”

I couldn’t see his face but I’m sure David blushed. I let a few minutes pass before I spoke again. I stroked my fingers up and down his arm watching the goosebumps pop up.

“Hey?” 

“Mm?” He turned and rested his chin on me, I could finally see my lover’s face again.

“Pizza, then round two? I know how competitive you are and I am  _slightly_  ahead,” I winked.

“You read my mind.”


	3. 5/09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some missing moments from the baseball game.

There have been many moments throughout my life in which I’ve found myself thinking “How in the actual fuck did I end up in this situation?”

There was that time I was forced to sneak out of the twelfth-floor window of a multi-Grammy Award winning rock star’s apartment when his girlfriend came back unexpectedly. Luckily for me, there was a fire escape. Unluckily for me, it was old, rusted, and covered in pigeon shit. It was also about 25 degrees, windy as fuck, and I was only in my socks and underwear.

“I’m so sorry!” He whispered as he opened the window and hurriedly handed me my balled-up clothes.

“You said she was moving out!” I stuck one foot out of the window and chills rushed up my leg.

He turned red and started to back pedal. “I said eventually she was moving out, David. I’ll call you later ok?”

“Yeah - that's a solid no fucking thanks on the call back.”

He was not hung nearly well enough to put up with that wishy-washy closeted crap.

Then, there was that time I was at a party at Aaron and Candy’s house and I fell backward off of Tori’s trampoline directly onto a potted cactus. I’m still not convinced the evil plant wasn’t positioned there by some spiteful little shit with the intention of launching me onto it. It wasn’t just kid stuff. Mostly because we weren’t children when it happened. Well, I was younger than almost everyone else at the party, a mere slip of a boy at 22.

The thing about that which hurt the most, (other than the obvious) was having to play it off as a joke and hobble away to find Alexis to ask her to drive me to an emergency room. She was a few drinks in and back then she was not the best driver, even under the most sober conditions. I grit my teeth, hiding the pain and embarrassment as she loudly called for her boyfriend-of-the-moment to ask him to drive me. Rob was a nice enough guy. He was little on the reserved and posh side, even for an Englishman; not usually Alexis’s type. He barely spoke the whole drive and Alexis was taking the piss out of me the entire time while I was spread out across the backseat of his car on my belly because I was physically incapable of sitting. I swore off both ecstasy and trampolines after that night.

None of that held a candle though to the “What the fuck?” feeling in my stomach each time Patrick handed me a bat and I walked up to home plate - is that what it’s called? It’s not first base. Is it home base? Ugh. Who even cares?

If Patrick wasn’t so goddamned adorable...

And for the record, yes, he is hung well enough for me to agree to just about anything – even coerced participation in organized sport.

He didn’t force me but, amazing boyfriend that I am, I’d sit on his sofa and pretend to take an interest when he wanted to watch a game on TV. I couldn’t care less about the actual game until I discovered how attractive many of the players were. I quickly developed an appreciation for shapely baseball butts. I had no problem whatsoever paying attention to that, even if he got mad at me for cheering for a hot guy on the opposing team.

“Whoo!” I pumped my fist in the air. From the corner of my eye, I saw him glaring at me.

“What? I thought you’d be pleased. I’m enjoying baseball...” I fluttered my eyelashes.

“That’s Andrew Benintendi, David.”

“I’d call him anything he told me to,” I joked.

“He’s on the other team,” he said patiently.

He gripped his beer tighter and I took a casual sip of mine.

“I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference if his uniform was on the bedroom floor,” I shot him a salacious glance.

Patrick snorted. “Yeah babe, he’s like...23.”

I crossed my arms over my chest. “What’s your point? You saying I couldn’t get with someone that young? You’re younger than me.”

He grinned victoriously, “I wasn’t going to rub that in but...”

Narrowing my eyes at him, I reclined on the sofa and eventually ended up with my head in his lap. After watching a few games, I learned to only cheer out loud for a player in blue, grey, or white. Most of the time, that worked. If I wasn’t sure, I hesitated and gauged his reaction.

So, there I was, in white pants, weird shoes and knee socks; my hair was flat and lifeless from the hat and the batting helmet. Patrick had shown me the right way to stand and started hurling the baseball terminology at me.

“Choke up on the bat a bit more, David.”

“I’m sorry, do what now?”

He came up behind me and moved my hands apart.

“Here, try holding it like this – loosen your grip.” I felt his crotch brush up against me and I blushed, excited at the prospect of how he’d have to repay me for making an asshole out of myself during the game.

I stood out in the field, patiently waiting for our turn to go sit down and get out of the sun. I didn’t have much to do besides lament my cracked cuticles until Roland hit the ball almost directly at my face.

“David! Look out!” My father yelped as he ran from second base to third.

Everything seemed to slow down and I froze. I counted down the seconds before the ball was going to smack me right in the nose, completely destroying Dr. Zauber’s handiwork. Only this time, I knew I wouldn’t be able to get it fixed. My cute, surgically corrected nose was about to be rendered even worse than the way it looked before my Bar Mitzvah. I was going to look like the Elephant Man.

“Back it up, David! Back it up!” Fully clothed, in a baseball field in front of people was not the usual context in which Patrick would say that to me, so I was momentarily confused. Then, like my own, personal superhero, Patrick swooped in front of me and plucked the ball out of thin air before it could collide with the bridge of my nose. He flipped the ball out of his glove into his bare hand and chucked it to third base before my father got there.

“Nice! Nice hustle everybody! Nice!” He pumped both of his arms in the air and cheered. I was still unable to move, except to touch the outside of my pristine nostrils. Patrick’s voice jostled me back to the present.

“David? David? C’mon, we’re up to bat.”

“Huh? Oh. Right.”

I’d already struck out twice and the feeling of dread bubbled in my stomach when it was my turn again. Patrick held the bat out for me to take and then rubbed my shoulders. He smiled wide at me.

“Don’t swing at the first pitch. Wait for a good one,” he winked.

“Ok, question - how do I know if it’s a good one?” I asked.

Patrick laughed and looked down at his shoes. He directed his attention back at me and kissed my cheek.

“No one expects a home run, David. Just have fun.”

_Easy for you to say._

Ronnie stared me down and threw the ball. I remembered what Patrick said and didn’t swing.

“Ball one!” The shout coming from behind me nearly made me jump out of my skin.

“Good job, David! Good eye!” Patrick clapped his hands and smiled at me.

I was distracted by a napkin blowing across the field when Ronnie threw the next pitch at me. My stomach growled. Napkins meant barbeque. All I had to do was get to the end of this game and I could eat.

“Ball two!”

“Nice!” Patrick shouted again. I looked at him and felt the crease between my eyebrows deepen with my confusion. I didn’t know what was so nice about what I’d done.

“Ok, David – pay attention! Wait for a good one!” Patrick clapped again and spit.

_Ew. He actually just spit on the fucking ground._

_Why did that turn me on? Perhaps I should consider finding a therapist in Elmdale again._

“Good job, son! Be patient!” My father called to me from the field.

“Johnny!” Ronnie admonished him. She turned her attention back to me and stared. I exhaled and waited for her to throw the ball again. I swung and felt the bat make contact. Slightly stunned, I opened my eyes wider and looked around.

“Out! That’s an out!” Ronnie called, jumping up and down pointing at me. I sighed and started to walk back to the bench.

“Foul tip! Foul tip! David stay right there!” Patrick held his hands up, signaling to me to stop walking.

“Ball three!” the umpire announced.

“Yeah!” Patrick was so excited, he actually hopped.

Now, I was no expert but I knew if I did whatever I’d done so well one more time, I’d get to go stand on first base. I was very familiar with first base from little league; having gotten there many, many times after getting hit by the ball. I knew me getting on base without acquiring a bruise from the ball would make Patrick happy, it might even make him proud of me, but it would also present a whole new problem. If someone playing after me hit the ball, I'd have to run.

“You can do it David!” My father threw a thumbs up my way.

"You’re a regular Sandy Koufax, son!”

“Who?” I shouted back.

“Koufax - Sandy Koufax!”

“That weird old guy from Temple Emanu-El that smelled like old bananas?”

“David! Please pay attention!” Patrick pleaded.

“Ok - ok, sorry! Dad – stop distracting me!” I resumed the batting stance Patrick showed me and swung confidently at the next three balls Ronnie threw at me.

“Strike!”

“Strike!”

“Out!”

I sighed and walked back to stand next to Patrick.

“I suck at this.”

“You got a foul tip – you're already ahead of Roger,” Patrick said kindly.

I nodded, taking some solace knowing that out of all of us playing, by a miniscule margin, I was not the worst one.

When the game was over, I sat by myself at last enjoying some barbeque. I watched Patrick talking to Ronnie, hoping that they were patching things up. He held his beer out to her and she reluctantly clinked her own bottle against it. He took a sip and Ronnie said something to make him laugh. He choked a little on his drink and it dribbled down his chin a tiny bit.

We made eye contact and he made a kissy face at me before he fixed a plate for himself and sat next to me.

“How’s your back?” He asked me with a cheek full of hamburger.

“Oh, it hurts but this,” I lifted my plate and indicated my food. “Is delicious.”

“Ok, hold on a second,” He stood up and I didn’t see where he disappeared to. He was back in a flash with an ice pack. He ate with one hand while he held the ice pack for me. Every time I looked over at him, he was smiling and looking at me. I was dirty, which is _not_ a cute look for me and I was going to have a few bruises (also not cute).

He leaned over and kissed my cheek. “Thanks for doing this.”

“Oh it was...it was fun,” I replied.

He chuckled and shook his head at me. " I can't believe you hit a home run. An inside the park home run, at that. What other athletic talents are you hiding from me?"

"If there are any, I'm hiding them from myself, too."

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Patrick.”

“No, I mean I really love you.” I rolled my eyes, teasing him. Blushing, I tilted his chin up and kissed his mouth.

“I really love you too.” Patrick cupped my cheek and pulled me into him.

“I love you more than baseball. And my guitar. And...everything else.”

The moment lingered between us. Everyone else evaporated and we stared into each other’s eyes. Before I could reply, someone slapped me in the dead-center of my back exactly where the damn ball had hit me. I yelped.

“Dave, that was a pretty impressive play you made. Maybe next season - “

“Pass. Hard pass, Roland. Thanks, “ I shooed him away, my hand flapping at him. Patrick scrambled for the ice pack but it wasn’t cold anymore. Grimacing, I watched Roland walk away. Patrick put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

For the first time, I noticed the hot, sticky, sweaty scent of him and I forgot how much my back hurt.

“Oh, I know that look,” he smirked at me.

“And what look is that?” I said, concealing my smile.

Patrick playfully took my hat off and dragged his fingers through my hair. He put a finger against my bottom lip. I let the tip of my tongue touch his finger and he sucked in a breath.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying? I have a, ahem, a look on my face?” I batted my eyelashes.

“Yeah you do. I know it very well. I love that look.”

“Oh?” I took a sip of beer.

“Mm-hmm.” He lowered his voice but didn’t look away from me. “You want some. And you’re gonna get it too.”

My mouth went dry. He was a lot better at this game than anyone else I’d ever played it with. I smirked.

“You know me so well.”

He raised an eyebrow. “How much longer do we have to hang around here before I can get you alone?”

I pretended to need a moment to think about it.

“One more burger. Potato salad and…a handful of chips. And another beer. Exactly that long.”

“Don't you go into a food coma on me…” he said crossing his arms.

“I wouldn't dream of it, “ I said, wiping the corner of my mouth. “I'm building up my strength.”

Patrick ruffled my hair, put my hat back on my head facing the wrong way and took both of our plates for refills. I watched him walk, admiring my favorite of all baseball butts.


	4. 5/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing moments from Patrick's birthday.
> 
> Updated with some bday smut :)

I was perched against the wall watching everyone David had gathered for my birthday party laughing, drinking and dancing – incidentally, I didn’t expect Twyla to be such an adept break dancer but you learn something new every day, I guess.  

Searching around the room, I didn’t see my father anywhere. After refilling my glass of wine, I followed my gut instinct and went to the front door of the café. I saw him sitting in one of the patio chairs, a cigarette pinched between his fingers and a full glass of beer on the table in front of him. I smiled and slipped outside. 

“Hey,” I called out to him.  

His head whipped around in my direction and he scrambled to hide the butt. 

“Mom’s still inside,” I laughed. 

I watched him relax and he took another drag. He smiled guiltily at me and nodded to the chair opposite him, inviting me to sit.  

“Don’t tell her.” 

I sat down and stretched my legs out in front of me.  

“I can keep a secret.” 

“Yeah, I noticed,” he gave me a sideways look. After a brief pause, he said, “Why didn’t you tell us?” 

I looked away and shrugged, feeling my cheeks flush. 

“I don’t…I didn’t… I was…afraid.” 

We sat there not saying anything for a few minutes, then we tried speaking at the same time. 

“Dad...” 

“Patrick...” 

We both stopped, each waiting for the other to proceed.  

Dad sipped his beer and sighed. “Patrick...I’m sorry, son.” 

I cocked my head. His words took me completely by surprise. 

“Sorry? Sorry for... What?” I folded my hands on the table. 

“I’m sorry for...whatever I did...how ever I failed as a parent.” He avoided making eye contact and took a small drag. 

“Dad, you didn’t...” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. 

He waved his hand, cutting me off. As he flicked the burning ash from the tip of his cigarette and tossed it into the street, he spoke again. 

“It’s nice of you to say but...I must have. _We_ must have. There must be something we did wrong or some way your mother and I... conducted ourselves that made you think we’d...think any less of you for being gay.” 

His words hung in the air between us and he continued avoiding looking at me while he drank half his beer in one sip. I swirled my glass and took a long sip before I replied. 

“Dad, you didn’t do anything wrong...” 

“The day you were born...it was one of the happiest days of my life. Your mother had a hard pregnancy with you; you’ve heard the story. She had the emergency C-section and all of a sudden, there you were. My life changed in a second. I went from being a young guy with a pregnant wife to a dad. They put you in my arms and I was just...numb. A million different emotions were racing through my brain, they all sort of negated each other out until you started screaming.” 

For the first time in recent memory, I watched my father’s eyes fill with tears. 

“I held you, and Jesus – you were such a skinny, scrawny little pink wiggly thing. I was in awe. Just in _awe_ of you; my son. I know I’m not perfect, hell nobody is, but if I did anything right in my life...” 

“Pops...” I tried interrupting him. 

“Patrick, I am so proud of you. I’ve always been _so_ proud of you; the man you’ve become _._ I am sorry for giving you the impression that there is anything you could be or do that would change that. You’re my kid. The only thing that matters to me is your happiness and there’s nothing in heaven or hell that would ever...” he choked on a sob. 

I sniffled and turned away so I could compose myself. I heard the chair legs scrape against the pavement and suddenly my dad’s hand was on my shoulder. 

“Happy birthday, Paddy.” 

I stood up and he hugged me tighter than I ever remember being hugged before. 

“Thanks, Dad.” 

* * *

 

I couldn’t find Patrick anywhere. The Café was only so big and I had looked _everywhere_. My sister, of course, was no help. 

“Maybe he left, David.” She had a distinctive twinkle in her eye that made it clear she was joking but it didn’t do anything to relieve my anxiety. What if Patrick _had_ left? 

The voice that came from behind me made me jump. 

“David - um...you might want to check on your mother-in-law...” Stevie’s eyes were half glazed-over signaling that she’d broken into Twyla’s pot brownies without me. Annoyed, I put a hand on my hip. 

“Do what now?” 

She giggled and pointed over her shoulder. “Your mother cornered Patrick’s mom about twenty minutes ago. She might need a rescue. I would...you know I would do it but...” she giggled again.  

I looked in the direction she’d indicated and sure enough, there was my mother in all her Moira Rose Glory with Patrick’s mother across from her in a booth  

“Twenty minutes? _Twenty?!_ Some wingman you are!” I flapped my hands at her, expressing my frustration. 

“Haha! You really are a pelican! Your mother is so right!” She gripped her stomach laughing and raised her volume a little too high and drew a little too much attention to herself.  

“Hey everyone, look what I found! The rare black-feathered pelican in his natural habitat!” She did a garishly exaggerated imitation of the way I was standing. The laughter was a little _too_ loud for my taste. 

“Gee, thanks Stevie,” I rolled my eyes and glared at her. 

 _No fucking help. None at all._  

Smiling and grimacing, I worked my way through the throng and slid into the booth next to my mother. I squeezed her leg and she stopped talking at Mrs. Brewer. 

“Ouch, David darling – you know Mommy bruises easily!” She swatted at my arm. 

“So, um...Mrs. Brewer, can I bring you a drink? Or would you like to come with me and pick out what you’d like yourself?”  

“David when you smile like that, I cringe at the very thought of all the ducats your father and I sank into orthodontia on your behalf. You’re grinding your teeth and locking your jaw, dear.” 

My eyes opened wide and I attempted to shoot my mother a withering glance that clearly sailed over her head. 

“You’re acting so peculiarly, David. And that is saying quite a bit considering...” 

“ _Mother,”_ I snapped. “Have I shown you the spectacular bathroom Ronnie did for us? It was all Patrick’s idea...” I made an attempt to look graciously at Mrs. Brewer but I knew I was quickly unravelling. 

To my relief, Mrs. Brewer smiled at me graciously. “Oh, David – I did want to have a drink or two with you; but I am _such_ a fan of your mother’s! I guess I lost track of time...” She put her hand on top of mine. 

Surprisingly after that, my mother seemed to get the hint. Ever the actress, she directed her attention across the room and waved. 

“Be right there, John!” She turned back to Mrs. Brewer. 

“Excuse me, my husband is trying to attract my attention. We can continue this little conflab at a later time.”  

“Isn’t your husband right there?” Mrs. Brewer pointed at my dad who was talking to Roland no more than four feet away from where we were sitting.  

Mrs. Brewer wore a low-key amused expression that so closely resembled the way Patrick looked at my mother sometimes, I couldn’t help but love her.  

“Oh!” My mother laughed awkwardly. “So he is! I’m not um, I’m...” 

 _There’s a reason my mother’s never won an Emmy._  

“Not wearing your contacts! You’re not wearing your contacts, Mom. Maybe you should have Dad take you back to the motel to get them...” I scooted out of the booth and not so discreetly pulled at her arm to get her to stand up. 

“Yes, yes, that is just what I will do. Marcia, so lovely to speak with you – let's do it again soon. I would be thrilled to explain my character’s story arc where I fell in love with the demon who possessed me.” 

Without any sarcasm or guile, she replied, “Looking forward to it, Moira. It’s been so nice to meet you.” 

After sending my mother on her merry way, I sheepishly snuck back into the booth and intensely studied the table top, hoping she’d talk first. 

“David, this is quite a party you’ve put together. Very thoughtful of you,” she patted my hand. 

I felt like I was finally able to breathe easily. She put my mind at ease as skillfully as Patrick could. 

“Thank you, I’m really glad you could be here. Again, I’m so sorry about...about what happened.” 

 She smiled and shook her head. She took my hand in both of hers and squeezed. 

“There is no need to apologize, David.” 

 _Awkward pause. Awkward pause. Awkward pau....holy fucking shit say something..._  

“Patrick is not easy to surprise and don’t I know it. I tried at _least_ three times to do a surprise party for him but he always figured it out. ” 

“Oh, I _know!_ I had the hardest time keeping this under wraps – he's so -” 

“Observant!” 

“- observant!” 

We shared a knowing laugh. 

“The only time I _almost_ got away with a surprise was when - “ 

“You got him tickets to see Rush! He told me.” 

She nodded. “I thought for sure I’d gotten it past him. In fact, I’m still not sure how he figured it out.” 

“He missed his calling. He should have been a detective. Not to say that he snoops,” I joked. 

“No, he doesn’t snoop but he…he picks up on the smallest detail. He can be quite frustrating to watch a movie with,” she smiled. 

I laughed. “Oh my god, I _know!_ He guesses the ending of movies all the time! He figured out the big reveal of season one of Westworld on like, episode five!” 

We smiled at each other but there was another pause in conversation. It was less awkward until Stevie bobbled over and plopped down next to Mrs. Brewer. 

“Hi...I’m Stevie...” 

“Oh! Hi Stevie. Patrick has mentioned you.” 

“I’m David’s best friend. That’s him...David - right there.” She pointed at me and Mrs. Brewer humored her and smiled at me. 

 _Ok. This is fine. Totally fine._  

 _“D_ avid loves Patrick. Like, he _really_ loves him.” 

“So I’ve heard,” Mrs. Brewer smiled again.

 _Still fine._   

“I tooootally get why you didn’t know Patrick was gay, I mean – he didn’t know either, right?!” She guffawed like a hyena. I felt my armpit sweat start flowing and I went to loosen my tie – then of course, I realized that I wasn’t wearing a tie. 

“Well...”  

“I mean, you take one look at David here,” she reached her arm out as if she was trying to ruffle my hair. “And you think ‘well there’s a beautiful gay man if I ever did see one.’” 

 _Holy hell Stevie – STOP TALKING!_  

“And even then, you’d only be partially right. I mean, like, David and I were hooking up and getting busy for a while but...” 

 _What did I do to deserve this?! Seriously, what?_  

I was frozen in my seat. It was as if I was outside my body watching Stevie spill the intimate details of our friends-with-benefits arrangement to my boyfriend’s mother and I was powerless to stop it.  

“So Patrick and I joke all the time about how we’ve both seen David naked and...” 

 _Tonight is the night I finally strangle my best friend._  

“OK Stevie – thanks for that. Um...” 

“Stevie! More Jell-O shots?” Twyla held up a tray across the room. 

“Oh, hell yeah!”  

Without a backward glance at us,  Stevie hopped out of the booth and shuffled over to Twyla. 

I rolled my lips inward and bit down. Maybe if I wished _really_ hard, Will Smith or Tommy Lee Jones would pop into the party with one of those memory eraser flashy things and all would be forgotten. 

Obviously, that didn’t happen but before I could make any effort to deal with the aftermath of Stevie’s verbal diarrhea, there was a hand casually massaging my shoulder. I smelled Patrick before I saw him. 

“Hey, what are you two conspiring about?” He said good-naturedly before he slid in next to me. 

“Just having a chat with my son’s boyfriend, if it’s all the same to you Mr. Busybody,” Mrs. Brewer teased him. 

I felt Patrick’s hand squeeze my thigh before he shifted closer to me. My heart leapt up when he let his arm drape over my shoulder. 

“Well, let me get in on this!” I didn’t see Mr. Brewer standing next to the table. I cleared my throat and felt my heart start to pound against my ribs. 

“Thank you for the invite, David,” Mr. Brewer smiled at me. “I want to check out the store tomorrow, now that we don’t have to hide out anymore.”  

“Oh yes! The basket you brought over to us had so many wonderful things in it! I can’t wait to see what it looks like in there!” Mrs. Brewer added. 

“It’s really great, you guys. Wait until you see what David’s done with it,” he kissed my cheek. 

“Oh, it’s not just me! The store would literally not exist without Patrick,” I turned to him and he winked at me. 

As we sat there talking, Twyla walked by our table. 

“Can I get you folks anything?” She beamed at us. 

Patrick chuckled. “Thanks, Twyla but you’re off duty tonight, just enjoy the party!” 

She giggled and put a hand on her hip. “Oh I know but, I saw you all sitting here with empty glasses; it’s a hard habit to break. I know I _always_ need a bunch of refills whenever I meet one of my mom’s new boyfriends.” 

“I’d _love_ a refill, thanks!” I smiled at Twyla and she winked at me before she walked away towards the bar. Mrs. Brewer looked confused. 

“She didn’t even ask what you’re drinking, David...” 

I waved my hand dismissively. “Oh, there’s a 50/50 shot that she’s already forgotten she offered. Twyla’s as nice a person as anyone you’re going to meet here but she’s not a terribly good server.” 

As the party wound down, (to my surprise Twyla did eventually bring me another drink) my father offered the Brewers a lift back to the motel. I didn’t realize how tight I was panic-squeezing Patrick’s hand until he jumped and wiggled free from my death-grip. 

“Oh, sure Johnny – thanks!” Mr. Brewer finished his drink and took his wife’s hand. 

“Wonderful. David, did you need any help cleaning up?” 

I looked around quickly and shook my head. “Thanks Dad but we can handle it.” 

“David, dear, Patrick shouldn’t be obligated to edulcorate after his own birthday festivities!” My mother’s glittering vocabulary loses none of its majesty even after a few glasses (bottles) of wine. 

“No, it’s ok Mrs. Rose. I don’t mind...edulcorating,” Patrick stifled a laugh and I noticed his father did, too. 

We said good-bye to his parents and mine and slowly within a half-hour of the four of them leaving, the café emptied out and it was down to just Patrick and me.  

I went to wash the crab cake grease off my hands and when I went back out, Patrick had lowered the lights and changed the music to a slow ballad station.  

I paused at the doorway and crossed my arms over my chest. Patrick raised both eyebrows when he saw me and smirked. 

“This song,” I said gesturing circles with both hands. “Was not on the approved playlist.” 

Patrick chuckled and beckoned me over to him with a curled finger. When we got close enough, his hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into his chest. 

“It’s a damn good thing I’m the Birthday Boy and the rules don’t apply to me, huh?” 

We kissed softly; I didn’t want his lips to ever part from mine. I let Patrick lead and lead he did. We slow-danced until the room disappeared and we could have been anywhere else in the world. It didn’t matter. The universe didn’t extend any further than the air around our bodies while we swayed in time to the music. 

* * *

 

“I still owe you a surprise party,” David said to me while we danced. “I’ll get you someday.” 

I laughed and held him tighter, “I have to admit you almost got me. You got closer than anyone else ever has.” 

The corners of David’s mouth turned down. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to come out on your own, I truly am.” 

“I’m not sorry. Not for a second. Thank you for offering to...pretend for me. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if we did that. And I’m pretty sure I would have screwed up and kissed you at some point tonight anyway.” 

David raised an eyebrow at me. “You’re saying -” 

“That’s right,” I interrupted him. “I’m calling you irresistible. Because that’s what you are, David Rose.” 

David gathered up the empty bottles and cans to recycle and I emptied out all the bins. I tied up the trash bags and tossed them into the dumpster behind the café so Twyla wouldn’t have to. As I was walking back inside, my phone rang.

“Hi Mom,” I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder as I wiped sweat from my hand on the back of my leg.

“Hi, I won’t keep you long. I just wanted to say goodnight again. I’m so glad David invited us. He’s wonderful.”

“Glad to hear you say that. I agree.”

“I only wish I’d known we were going to be meeting a boyfriend.”

I felt guilty. She had a right to be put out with me. I wasn’t hiding David, I’m not ashamed of him or myself. I wished I’d have taken David back home to meet them for Christmas. I wanted to tell them in person.

“Mom...”

“If I’d have known, naturally I would have brought some embarrassing baby pictures,” she giggled.

I shook my head slowly. “Now I’m really glad you didn’t know!”

“When you... _if_ you become a parent one day, you’ll understand Patrick. Lovingly embarrassing your kid in front of someone they’re dating is one of the pleasures of parenthood.”

I conceded the point. “Yeah, I’m not sure they do it on purpose but David’s parents definitely excel at that.”

“Oh, they are lovely people! Moira is...she’s a trip.”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

“Can Dad and I take you boys out for breakfast in the morning? I didn’t quite get as much one-on-one time with David as I’d have liked to.”

“As long as you promise not to show him any pictures of me from high school,” I grinned.

“How would I do that?” She tried to sound innocent but I knew what she was thinking.

“Mom, you have them in an album on Facebook.”

It’s not meant to be the “Let’s Embarrass the Shit Out of Patrick” album but that’s what it amounts to. I shudder at the memory of my spiky bleached hair, popped collars, cargo pants and of course, the whole Abercrombie phase.

“I make no such promises, Patrick.”

“Mom...” I jokingly warned.

“See you in the morning, my love.”

“Night, Mom.”

When I got back into the café, Twyla and David were having a whispered conversation over one last piece of my birthday cake at the counter.

“Ready to go, handsome?” I asked.

David pulled the fork out of his mouth and looked at Twyla from the corner of his eye. She giggled and finished the piece of cake.

“Well, he’s certainly not talking to me!” She tapped David’s shoulder and took the plate to the back to wash.

“Good night, Twyla. Thank you!” I called out hoping she’d hear me.

There was something different in the air between David and me as we left the café and walked hand-in-hand to my car down the block. It felt new and exciting. I stroked his thumb with mine and he returned the gesture. I opened his door for him and he kissed my cheek before getting in. I felt so deliriously happy as I walked behind the car.

David leaned over as far as he could in his seat to cuddle into me as we drove back to my apartment. We got stuck at a notoriously long red light and David slid his palm up my inner thigh. He stopped just shy of cupping me over my pants. I shifted in my seat a little and he repeated the movement, this time letting his hand lightly brush against my crotch on its way up my leg.

My blood started pumping faster anticipating finishing my birthday with a bang, so to speak. We didn’t speak to each other but David’s fingers began teasing at my zipper and my mouth ran dry. I hit the gas hard as soon as the light turned green. I heard David chuckle just a bit and he continued teasing me. He increased the pressure of his fingertips and slowed way down. I cleared my throat and tried to ignore the raging semi he had created. I hadn’t planned on it, but I passed my building and headed for the town park. David was still toying with my dick over my pants, too occupied to notice the detour.

I pulled into the completely vacant lot and had barely shifted into park before I pulled David into a kiss so passionate it left him struggling to breathe.

I gripped the fabric of his sweater and my fingers burned when my circulation was cut off. I could taste the decadent chocolate and salted caramel birthday cake frosting on David’s lips. I sucked his tongue into my mouth and felt his hands in my hair as he moaned softly. I moved my mouth to his neck and he went for my belt.

“The park ?”David raised an eyebrow at me.

"What’s wrong with the park? This was our make-out spot before I got the apartment when we needed to be alone.”

“Feeling reminiscent in your old age are you?”

“ _My_ old age?” I laughed.

“Nevermind,” David said. “Isn’t this a little, I don’t know, middle school?”

I laughed out loud. “Who were you blowing in a car in middle school?” I asked genuinely intrigued.

“Nobody,” he replied unconvincingly. “Can we go back to the apartment though? It’s very difficult to do what I want to do to you in the front seat of a Hyundai.”

“What about the backseat of a Hyundai?” I asked him teasingly. “Wait, what do you have in mind?”

“The phrase ‘tongue bath’ comes to mind…”

He leaned in and kissed me hard.

“I want you so bad...” I gasped into his ear when he got my fly open.

“Tell me what you want...” he stroked my cock in his hand and I groaned.

“Fuck...” I fumbled for the switch on the side of my seat to recline.

“Clearly that, obviously. Anything else?” He chewed his lower lip, watching me arch my back against the seat as he sped up his rhythm.

“Shut up and suck my cock, David,” I growled.

He grinned and before I could take another breath, I felt his tongue run up my shaft and he licked the small bead of precum at the slit.

I moaned deep in my throat and he filled his mouth with as much of me as he could handle. I felt the tight hollow of his throat constrict around the head of my dick and I grabbed a handful of the back of his sweater. I felt him sucking in his cheeks and I grabbed hold of my headrest.

Without warning, he spat me out and worked his hand up and down while we kissed. I felt his hand slowing down and he was pulling away from kissing me, forcing me to pursue him. Suddenly everything stopped and when I opened my eyes, David was smirking at me. That one-dimpled, mischievous, lop-sided smirk that made me want to fuck him into next month.

“I haven’t given you your gift yet,” he said. His lips were bright pink and slightly swollen.

“Yeah but if you gave it another 90 seconds...three minutes, at the very most.” I joked.

David laughed but he sat up and reached into his messenger bag. He pulled out a small black gift bag with white tissue paper popping out of the top.

“Happy Birthday, Baby.”

He rarely, if ever, called me anything but my name. His use of a pet name at that moment made my heart skip a beat. He placed the bag in my hands and sat back in the passenger seat.

“The party and seeing my parents was enough, David! You didn’t have to do this,” I smiled. He replied by playfully wrinkling his nose and waving his hands at me, indicating I should open the bag.

“Go on,” he said softly. “I hope you like it.” He started chewing on his lower lip nervously. I pulled out the tissue paper and tossed it over my shoulder into the back seat, then upon looking into the bag, I froze.

_Is that what I think it is?_

I looked up at David. He was still chewing his lip but he smiled.

“Are you serious?”

I pulled the red leather box with the embossed seal out of the bag and my hand shook. I looked back at David and he nodded.

“Just open it.”

The hinge made a tiny creaking noise when I used both hands to open it and there it was.

_The Omega Seamaster Professional._

My jaw dropped into my lap. This was one material possession I really, really wanted for years and it was in my hands.

“What - how -”

_This thing costs like five grand. Where the fuck did David get five grand?_

I frowned and closed the box. I carefully put it back in the bag and looked up at David, who now looked confused.

“David - I can’t...this is way too expensive...”

“Don’t you like it? It’s the one you want, isn’t it? It’s an older model, but it’s brand new. Every time you see an Omega ad, you stare at it.”

“Babe, this is absolutely the watch I wanted but -”

“Good. Happy Birthday,” he shrugged and leaned in for a kiss, but I pulled away.

“You have to return it, David. We can’t afford this – I mean, I love you – this is amazing just holding it in my hand, but you can’t just dip into our savings for a five-thousand-dollar watch...”

“I didn’t,” he shook his head.

“David, I...”

“It’s mine. Well, it was mine and now it’s yours. I went on a really manic shopping spree on Rodeo years ago and this is one of the things I bought. I’ve taken it out of the box but I never wore it. Not once. It just sat in a drawer for ages. Now it’s yours.”

“You’re joking.”

“I swear I’m not. I decided it was too bulky on my wrist and I’m not really a watch person. If I want to know what time it is,”

“You check your cell phone.”

“Exactly. I was going to return it but I just never did. Now I’m glad I didn’t.”

_Is he bullshitting me?_

_There is no way that’s true._

_Of course it’s true, there’s no money missing from the any of the accounts._

_Jesus Christ, I keep forgetting how much money his family used to have._

“David, if we sold this thing – I don’t want to, I love it. But, if we sold this watch it could pay the lease on the store for more than a couple of months.”

He grinned and shook his head. “Nope. Not anymore.”

“Huh? Yeah, we might not get retail for it but...”

“Look at the case back,” he drew a circle in the air with his finger.

I delicately pulled the watch out of the box. I could feel the plastic sheet covering the crystal. I turned it over and…nothing.

“What am I supposed to be looking at besides incredible Swiss watch engineering?”

David chuckled and used his index finger to click on the interior light.

“Take a closer look,” he said.

I held the watch up to the light and Goddamn it there it was.

A tiny engraving.

PSB 1 4 3

I smiled stupidly at him. “That’s me. Those are my initials."

“I know, Patrick Samuel Brewer,” David grinned and kissed me.

“143 though, what’s 143?”

David smiled again.

“It’s old beeper code. 143: one letter, four letters, three letters.”

“I love you,” I said, understanding.

“I love you, too Patrick. Happy birthday.”

“David, they don’t normally engrave these things. How did you do this?”

He shrugged. “I did some research. The store where I bought it wouldn’t do it but they gave me the name of three places in New York that might. I reached out to all of them and one of them agreed to do it. I’m just glad I got it back in time for your birthday, I wasn’t sure.”

“Research?” I questioned. “That’s why you kept clearing the browsing history on the computer in the office?”

David nodded, confirming.

“Shit, David! I thought you were watching porn at work!”

He laughed and shook his head. "Why would I do that? Wait, do you watch porn?”

“No, for the record the last time I watched porn was before I met you at the café for your birthday,” I said as I secured my new watch on my wrist.

“You jerked off before meeting up with me?”

“Um, yeah! Do you know how nervous I was? A date  with _you._ I needed to calm down. And…just in case something happened, I wanted to be able to last longer than .03 microseconds.”

A blush rose up David cheeks.

“Well, since we’re being honest,” he said. “I definitely jerked off after my birthday dinner.”

I laughed. “So did I but I didn’t need porn that time.”

“You told me the next day that we needed to go slow.”

“Yeah, clearer heads prevailed; but I’m only human, David. Up until your birthday, kissing you was just something I thought about. A few times…per hour…everyday. Once we had done it, kissed I mean… Ugh. I’m rambling now, sorry.”

“You’re adorable when you ramble. Don’t ever apologize.” David kissed me.

“You were worth the wait,” he told me, tracing my jaw lovingly with his fingers.

“In case you were wondering, you are worth the wait.”


	5. 5/13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't cry like a baby during this episode...why are you reading fanfiction?
> 
> My heart is still pounding.

Cuddled into Patrick’s chest, his arm around my shoulder, giggling like teenagers and feeding each other cheese and crackers as the sun set. That’s how I spent my evening. Sitting on a blanket with my boyfriend, in the woods. 

No, not my boyfriend. 

 _My_ _fiancé_ _._  

It was still sinking in while the sky turned from blue to pinks and oranges. 

 _Patrick asked me to marry him. I’m going to marry Patrick!_  

“I almost forgot! Before we head back, we should probably pop this sucker open,” he reached over me and grabbed the sweaty champagne bottle around the neck. He stood up and limped a few steps forward while pulling the gold foil off. I pulled my legs into my chest and rested my arms over my knees, watching with awe. 

 _This is it. The rest of my life is standing in front of me._  

 _God, I love him._  

He twisted the muselet off, putting it and the metal cap into his pocket. He looked back at me with a huge smile that made my heart leap. 

“Here’s to us, David.” 

He pushed at the cork with both of his thumbs until it went flying over the edge of the cliff. The popping sound made us both exclaim and a quick moving flow of foamy champagne dripped over his fingers holding the bottle. He swiped his wet hand on the back of his pants and handed it to me. 

“No glasses?” I asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“We’d better register for some Waterford crystal ones,” he winked and sat back down next to me. 

I made a face before taking a swig from the bottle even though I didn’t really care about the lack of champagne flutes. Nothing else mattered; because we were engaged. 

 _Engaged!_  

 _Me! Engaged!_  

Me, with all my sharp edges, insecurities, and quirks. Me, who for the better part of the last two decades was jumping from non-starters to dead-ends when it came to relationships. Complicated, broken, needy, and anxious me was engaged to the greatest person walking the planet. Patrick is unequivocally the only person I’ve ever loved and he loves me enough to take this leap with me. 

‘Leap’ was probably the wrong word to say sitting that close to a cliff’s edge.  

“Hey, Fiancé – don't hog it all!” Patrick teased and playfully pulled the bottle out of my hand. He kissed me and took a drink, never taking his eyes off of me.  

I felt the tears coming again. I wiped my eye with my thumb and took a deep breath.  

“I love you. So much,” I told him, my voice catching in my throat. He put his forefinger under my chin and tilted my face up. 

“Not as much as I love you, David.”  

We kissed again; this time slightly deeper. His lips tasted like champagne and the inside of his mouth was chilled from the drink he’d taken. He pressed our foreheads together and nuzzled the tip of his nose against mine. 

“Do you like the rings?” his voice was a whisper. 

“Yes, very much.” I held up my left hand and turned from him to look down. Patrick had taken great care putting each one on my fingers, two were on _that_ finger. 

“So I did ok with that?” He smirked. 

 _Jesus, I get to kiss that face every day, forever._  

“Yep. No notes,” I nodded. “Now I just have to get you one, too.” 

I pulled one of my silver rings off my right hand and slid it on his left ring finger. 

“Consider this a loaner, a placeholder.” 

A smile spread across Patrick’s face as he lit up and took a small bite of his lower lip. He’d said asking me to marry him was the easiest decision of his life. Saying yes was the easiest of mine. 

* * *

I did it! 

I actually did it! 

Weeks of planning and all of a sudden, it was done. 

Not entirely the way I’d planned, but still, the result was exactly what I’d hoped. 

 _David said yes!_  

In that perfect moment, everything was right in the world. The built-up adrenaline in my body eased back as the cork flew out of the champagne bottle.  

We cuddled and made out on the blanket until it was dark.  

“Ok, we should head back. It’s tricky finding the way out of here after nightfall.” 

I started to sit up and tossed some stuff in my pack. 

“Shit! Oh, shit – I didn’t take a picture!” David patted his pockets looking for his phone.  

“It’s ok, David. C’mon let’s get going.” I pushed up to my knees and gathered the rest of what I could reach. 

“No! I want a picture!” David whined a little. 

“How about we take a selfie in bed when we get back?” I offered. 

“That works.” 

With all of our stuff shoved into our packs, I took David’s left hand and squeezed it. Feeling the four engagement rings on his fingers made me a little lightheaded; a little giddy. We got a few hundred feet back down the trail before the pain in my foot returned but my entire foot could have fallen off and it wouldn’t have mattered in the slightest. David said yes. We were getting married. 

While this wasn’t my first engagement, everything felt different this time around and it wasn't just the person I was engaged to. I had no doubts this time, no reservations, no contingencies. I’d known Rachel and I weren’t right for each other when I proposed. I thought I could change myself. I thought I had to change myself to make it work with her, and it was _exhausting_.  

I could be _me_ with David, nothing was forced. He didn’t ask me to change anything. Compromise is part of every relationship and of course, I compromised some things and with gentle persuasion so did he. But David doesn’t make any _demands_ of me. He challenges me, but that’s not the same thing. He doesn’t prickle at my bad habits, (I bite my nails and crack my neck when I’m anxious). He doesn’t make fun of me when my clumsy side crops up. He doesn’t click his tongue in annoyance at me if I occasionally drink a little too much or if I want to toke up at the end of a really long day, or if I want to sit on the sofa all night watching the game. He doesn’t condescend to me when we disagree. He’s my best friend. He can admit when he’s wrong. He can make me laugh. He makes me feel safe. He makes me feel seen.  

And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life showing him how wonderful he is. 

* * *

We got back to the car without any major incidents on the way down the trail and tossed the packs in the trunk. As soon as Patrick shifted into gear, he automatically held his hand out for mine. 

“They look good on you,” he said, not looking at me.  He stroked his thumb against my engagement rings.

I smiled and looked out the window. 

“Are you forgetting something?” He asked while using the buttons on the steering wheel to scan through radio stations. 

“Hmm?” 

“You know you want to text Stevie. And Alexis. Go ahead.” 

I sighed. While Stevie would unquestionably be happy for us, I wasn’t quite ready to say anything to anybody else. I wanted this secret bubble around us to last just a little longer.  

“It can wait,” I closed my eyes and drew slow circles in the palm of his hand with my middle finger.  

He parked in his usual spot in front of his building and we smiled at each other.  

“I’m not carrying you over the threshold, just so you know. I could but, you know. My foot kinda hurts.” 

“I think that is supposed to happen _after_ we get...after we’re married,” I blushed. 

“Can’t wait,” he grinned. “I _can’t_ wait to marry you David.” He kissed me again. 

“I can’t believe this is real. Is this real?” 

“I certainly hope so, babe. But you know, I can ask you again if you want.” 

He took my hand and in spite of his foot, we raced up the stairs and then he pulled me down the hall. We started giggling and making out against the wall just outside his door. He was fumbling to get his keys out of his pocket but I kept grabbing his hands and putting them on my ass while I kissed him hard and pinned him against the wall with my hips.  

 _“Ahem. A-Hem.”_  

The noise made us both stop and we looked over. The middle-aged lady who lived next door was trying to get by us. We both turned red and flattened ourselves against the wall so she could pass. She gave us a truly scathing look on her way to her apartment. 

“Sorry, Grace!” Patrick called out to her while I stuck my tongue in his ear. We giggled again and he finally got the door open. 

“Did we do something...wrong?” I asked, amused. I untied my shoes and tossed them in the basket by the front door.

“Nah,” he took off his hoodie and threw it over the back of a chair. “She’s just jealous. She hasn’t gotten laid since, I dunno, when were the last Olympics?” 

“Poor thing.” 

 “C’mere,” he reached his hand out for me, nodding towards his bed. 

I offered my hand and he tugged me in. We kissed softly and Patrick started taking my pants off. He kissed my neck, making me moan softly. 

“I’m all...I’m...”  

His hand was inside my boxers, massaging me. 

“All what?” He used his free hand to pull my sweater aside so he could suck on my collarbone. 

“Sweaty- I’m all sweaty...” 

“Funny you should mention that,” Patrick ran his tongue across my bottom lip. 

“Oh?” 

“Mm-hmm. I’m sweaty too. Want to take a shower?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Is that a fucking trick question?” 

* * *

I padded back to bed with a soft chocolate chip cookie in my mouth and one in my hand for David. He was laying on his back in all his naked glory. His skin looked much darker than it was in contrast to my white sheets. One of his arms was up behind his head and he was flicking through either Facebook or Instagram on his phone. 

I swallowed hard at the sight of him and a shiver went up my spine. 

 _He's gonna be my husband. How fucking hot is he?_  

“Snack, David?” I mumbled while I chewed. He nodded and put his phone down on the nightstand. 

I got back into bed and he rolled to his side to kiss me. 

“What did Stevie say?” I asked before I took another bite. 

David spoke with a mouthful of cookie. 

“One more time please.” 

“I didn’t tell her yet,” he swallowed and leaned in to kiss me. 

“I’m surprised. You tell her everything.” 

“Not _everything_ ,” he rolled his eyes. 

“So, you’re trying to tell me she doesn’t know how big my dick is? She doesn’t know about the night we -” 

“ _OK!_ Ok, your point is made. I tell Stevie everything.” He blushed and covered his face. 

In truth, I knew the answer before I asked the question. I wasn’t spying when I searched through his texts. Stevie had sent him a phone number to call for a plumber when we had a problem with the fire sprinklers at the store and he asked me to look for it in their chat history. Let’s just say from what I read, he was very complimentary and went into great detail. 

“So, this is big news, no?” I finished my cookie and wiggled under his arm, resting my head on his chest. 

“Of course it is. I was trying to figure out how to tell her, that’s all. I’m thinking...brunch.” 

I laughed and teased his nipple with my tongue, enjoying the way it made him squirm. 

“Well now...come back up here...” 

* * *

“David, what the heck is going on? Why are you acting so _weird_?” Stevie tossed her messenger bag into the booth and plopped down. 

“Can’t I ask my best friend to meet me for breakfast?” I said with secret glee. Patrick came around the corner from the restroom and slid into the booth next to me. He got close enough that our thighs rubbed against each other. 

“Hi Babe,” he said kissing me. 

“Hey Babe,” I repeated and kissed him back. 

“Ok, I’m gonna lose my appetite real quick if you’re gonna keep that up,” Stevie said with a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. 

“What’s going on, David?” 

“Oh, nothing.” I stared into Patrick’s eyes, making immense effort to keep my left hand hidden under the table. 

“Ok, ok, ok, I’m here – here I am, what’s going on?” Alexis was wrapping the cord of her earbuds around her phone as she sat next to Stevie.  

“Coffee first.” Patrick turned and waved to Twyla, letting her know we were ready. The four of us sat across from each other not talking until we each had a mug of mediocre-but-hot coffee in front of us. 

“Anybody need a menu?” She asked brightly. 

“Not just this sec, Twyla. Thanks,” Patrick nodded. 

“Ok, so I have coffee – not that I drink coffee – what's the big mystery? I’m supposed to meet Ted at ten,” Alexis checked her watch and brushed her hair off her shoulder with her other hand. 

“Well, I have some news and I wanted to tell you two at the same time,” my leg started jiggling under the table, Patrick gave my thigh a reassuring squeeze. 

“Ok...” Stevie gave me a hard side-eye. 

“Patrick proposed.” 

Stevie’s jaw dropped and she looked back and forth between him and me as a huge smile took her over. She covered her open mouth with both hands and I saw her eyes turning pink and filling up with tears. 

“Oh my _god_ , guys!” 

Patrick put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple. 

“Stevie - rude. Ugh. Go on, David.” Alexis put her palm flat on the table. 

“Go on with what?” I gestured with both hands. 

“You said ‘Patrick proposed’. Patrick proposed what? Finish the sentence... What did he propose? Oh god, was it a proposal to see other people? Are you ok? Did he propose closing the store? Just tell me, David; I’m here for you!” 

“Alexis,” Patrick said patiently. “I proposed.” 

“I got that. My question is _what_ did you propose?” Her voice took on that vapid, annoyed tone. 

“Jesus, Alexis!” Stevie gestured to us. “Marriage! Patrick asked David to marry him!” 

“Wait - _what_?!”  

I held up my left hand and showed off my four rings. Alexis blinked three times and then she started to cry. 

“Oh my _god!_ " She grabbed my hand and Patrick’s excitedly. “David! Patrick!” 

“Congrats, guys,” Stevie had composed herself in the time it took Alexis to figure out what I’d said but I knew the look in her eyes – she was spinning out with excitement for us. 

We quickly retold them both how it all happened and when I repeated what Patrick said to me, Stevie couldn’t stop herself from crying. 

Wiping her eyes on a napkin, Alexis’ demeanor changed so quickly, it was jarring. She suddenly looked scared.

“What?” I asked suspiciously. 

“Are you gonna...tell Mom and Dad?” 

Patrick and I looked at each other.  

“Um, yeah, Alexis. I’m going to tell our parents about getting engaged...” 

“Ok, um, David...” she started tapping her fingers on the tabletop. 

“What? _What?”_ I was getting so irritated. 

“You’re going to plan a wedding and somehow prevent it from turning into a Moira Rose Production?” 

Patrick and I both froze. She was unquestionably right. My mother was going to try to take over. We looked at each other. 

“I take it eloping in Vegas is out of the question?” He asked. 


End file.
